Love for Fun Aya Style
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: With full permission from Aidenn Legacy. What is the stoic leader of Weiss, Ran going to do when he wakes up next to a strange girl? Worse still, it would appear that the strange girl is his... wife? And he certainly has the ring to prove it.


_Author Notes: I have Aidenn's full and enthusiastic permission to do this parody piece of her own 'Love for Fun' It'll be a mix of comedy, drama and whatever else Aya decides to do...So, without further ado... enjoy_

**Love for Fun: Aya Style**

**One Night Stand?**

A person could tell when they weren't exactly sleeping in their own beds, or when there was another person curled up at their side. If you were Fujimiya Aya, you would instantly be on alert and calculating a way to find your katana with the least amount of moves... until your cell phone started ringing. Why did he give his sister a cell phone anyway?

Aya slipped out of the bed easily, and glanced back at the sleeping form. It was a girl, that much was obvious from the steamers of blonde hair and the way she was hogging the space he had previously occupied. But who was she? He heard a knock on the door and Omi's voice reminding him it was his turn to open up the shop.

He ignored the reminder as he searched his memory for what had happened the night before. As he came up with a mental blank, his eyes narrowed. He ignored his still ringing telephone and strode over to the sleeping girl with intent to shake her awake.

Slowly, much too slowly for Aya's liking, crystal blue eyes flickered open and a sleepy smile tugged at rosebud lips as the girl whimpered slightly in protest at his shaking. With a wide yawn the girl instantly was trying to escape back into slumber land. Like he'd let that happen. Aya grabbed the covers and easily ripped them off the bed; he completely ignored the sight that would have sent Yohji into heaven. He wanted answers.

Cool cold air had Usagi's fingers blindly reaching for anything she could find to cover herself up . Where had the draft came from anyway? With a soft sigh she was forced to sit up as she shivered and eyed the bed for the blankets. Wait a minute... This wasn't her bed!

Aya calmly watched as the girl's eyes traveled from the bed then to him and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. If he had been anyone else, he would have been amused. At the moment he didn't care how shocked the girl was. "Who are you?"

His only response was a loud drawn-out shriek as the girl called him a variety of words and used a pillow to cover herself. He only belatedly realized his cell phone had stopped ringing and groaned faintly. Aya-chan wouldn't be happy with him neglecting her calls.

* * *

Across town at the Hikawa shrine, Hino Rei groaned as sunlight beamed through her window. With a moan, she tried to pull her pillow over her head, when she realized that she didn't' have her pillow. With great effort, Rei forced herself to open her eyes.

Her violet eyes were greeted by her pet crows, Phobos and Demos who staring right back at her with their beady black eyes. Her throbbing headache seemed to double as the birds continued to watch her...almost as if they were trying to make her remember something...She knew something happened last night with Usagi. But she couldn't remember what exactly.

"Rei-chan?!"

Rei prayed for patience and a miracle, as Yuuichirou's voice seemed to multiply her headache. _I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not-_ Was the chant inside her head.

"Rei-chan, how did the ceremony go?"

"What ceremony?" Rei ground out. What had she ate last night? The taste in her mouth was enough to make one sick.

The young rocker, frowned, before taking a step back. "You don't remember?" He should have known something was up. Rei had been acting nice. Too nice, to be considered normal for Hino Rei.

"Remember what?"

As much as he loved Rei, Yuuichirou wasn't ready to die at her hands. "I've got som-ack!!!

Forgetting her suffering, Rei, had stormed towards Yuuichirou. In nano-seconds, slender hands, had a death grip about the young man's neck. Head bent, Rei uttered only one word in a voice that promised great pain. "Explain."

* * *

"Here again today... Honestly I don't see the big draw... Maybe for Ken-kun, and Omi-kun... But not really for any of the others..."

"It reminds me of when I was a girl... Hmm... Such fond memories I have of those times. It's a shame I can't be like that anymore. It'd be fun."

"Are they actually proposing to Yohji-kun? They must be out of their minds.... Though you know it is nice to see Yohji-kun flustered once in a while. He deserves it with the way he treats everyone else."

"It would have been so nice if I had proposed to my husband... I can just imagine it... Us out in the front of a florist shop, me buying the most expensive flowers and giving them to him as I confess my love.." The idea was interrupted by a distorted giggle. "Though my husband would of probably been upset with such a thing."

Standing off to the side of the Koneko no Sumi Ie, an elderly woman and a teenaged school girl happily chatted as a crowd of partons entered and exited the shop. Both seemed in good spirits but upon closer inspection one would realize the younger of the two was getting a bit impatient. "Where is he? I called him nearly fifteen minutes ago!"

"Patience, Aya-chan, I must say it's been a pleasure meeting you. I knew from the second I heard your voice on the phone we'd get along well together, but had no idea we'd get along this well. Though do you think this plan will work? I do hope it does... My granddaughter really needs someone to look after her. Especially after that heart break she suffered..."

Aya-chan smiled charmingly at the elder woman. "Megumi-san, maybe we should ask one of the others where they are?" She glanced around until she spotted Ken as he ducked away from the advances of some of the more bold customers, "Ken-kun, is Ran-Niichan in yet?"

Ken barely avoided a confession letter lobbed at him and gave Aya an apologetic smile. "Not yet, Omi went to go remind him... I wonder what's keeping him. It's not like Aya to be late."

"Aya? I thought you were Aya?" Clearly the elder woman was confused. "Oh well, no matter. I'm sure you can explain later... Have I shown you my granddaughter's new store? She's quite proud of it..."

* * *

Aya wasn't happy. After the girl had stopped screaming bloody murder, she had darted for the bathroom at such a rate, that not even he could of caught her. He eyed her belongings and rifled through them as he searched for a hint to the mystery lady's identity.

Instead of finding anything that could tell him more, he was confronted with a white lacy garmet that made even him turn a shade of red. It was a miracle his little sister wasn't present, the last thing he would need is to be made fun of because his skin color was almost matching his hair.

"Hey!" A sharp shriek exploded form the bathroom and the door was threw open as the figure inside glared at him. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She demanded as she puncuated each word with a jab of her finger as she plucked her bra from his grasp, or at least tried to.

Aya wasn't about to give over anything that could be used as leverage until his questions were answered. That included whatever was in reach, like her bra. "Give me answers first, who are you and why were you in my bed?"

Usagi glared at him defiantly. She didn't care if this guy was taller than her, she didn't care if his glare was enough to make a flower wilt, she didn't even care that he was handsome. She wanted her bra back. "Listen, hentai," she seethed as she made a leap for the garmet and her fingers got twisted in the straps. "I don't know who you are, or why I'm here, but I'm taking that back!"

"USAGI-CHAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GIVING HIM YOUR BRA!"

"Rei-chan?" There in all of her fiery glory stood Rei, ranting like there was no tomorrow, waving around a piece of paper as though it was a flag.

For a moment, Aya was convinced that he walked onto the set of a very bad soap opera. Though this Rei-chan, did look familiar, Aya was positive he never seen her before. Unless one of his earlier missions was coming back to haunt him? Though that couldn't be the case... Maybe a friend of Aya-chan's? But if so why was she yelling at the blonde like there was no tomorrow? Instead of getting answers he was only getting more excuses to ask questions. What was going on? He could almost bet a certain playboy was behind this whole fiasco, if that was the case... It would be time to use his katana again.

While Usagi buried her head in her hands hoping this was a very bad dream. The blonde spared a glance at her furious best friend, and the barely conscious Yuuichirou as she tried to ignore the stranger whose bed she had ended up in.

A very, very bad dream


End file.
